1. Field
Example embodiments provide a solution composition for forming an oxide semiconductor, an oxide semiconductor, and an electronic device including the oxide semiconductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices, for example, a resistor, a capacitor, a diode, and a thin film transistor, are applied in various fields. In particular, the thin film transistor (TFT) is used as a switching device or a driving device in a display device, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) device, and an electrophoretic display.
In such an electronic device, a semiconductor determines device characteristics. Silicon (Si) has mostly been used as a semiconductor in an electronic device. The silicon is classified into amorphous silicon and polycrystalline silicon depending on its crystal form, and the amorphous silicon requires a relatively simple manufacturing process but has lower charge mobility and limits in manufacturing a relatively high performance device, while the polycrystalline silicon has higher charge mobility but requires a crystallization process of silicon, which leads to higher costs and a relatively complex process.
An oxide semiconductor may be used to replace amorphous silicon and polycrystalline silicon having the above disadvantages. However, because it is difficult to control electrical characteristics of the oxide semiconductor, stability and reliability of an electronic device including the oxide semiconductor may be deteriorated.